The War in Southeast LOLsia
The War in Southeast LOLsia was a war that occurred after the terrorist attack on LOLanoi International Airport. As a result, VietLOL declared war on LOLbodia, and VietLOL and LOLs launched a full scale invasion of major cities in LOLbodia. Events Before the Terrorist Attack on LOLanoi international airport, 2/28/12 *Reports begin to surface that LOLBodia is a strict dictatorship 2/29/12 *LOLba Intercepts a Message to the Now Dissolved Soviet Lulz Brigade. the message reads as follows: I Hope you get this ScottyVich BaloneyKov, But i have Recruited some of your Soviet Lulz Brigade Members to attack LOLanoi International Airport at Noon VietLOLese Standard Time. Same for LOLSama Bin LOLden. I have recruited some of his LOL-Qaeda troops to assist in the Terrorist attack as well. Signed: Mao ROFLdong Notable Operations in The war in southeast LOLsia 3/1/12 *Terrorist attack on LOLanoi International Airport, A LOLbodian is Shot and discovered by VietLOLese Police and it Fuels a cry for war against LOLbodia. It is Revealed That During the War In loldonesia that Ho Chi Lulz Was Responsible for Starting this war *Invasion of Major cities in LOLbodia 3/2/12 *Emergencyranger88 Notifies The USSR that a terrorist attack took place at LOLanoi international airport in LOLanoi, VietLOL *The USSR declares war on LOLbodia 3/3/12 *no notable operations 3/4/12 *EmergencyRanger88 Notifies the ULR about the attack on LOLanoi International Airport. *The ULR Declares war on LOLbodia for attacking one of the ULR's Allies 3/5/12 *The Supreme AI's Puppet controlled dictator, Vladimir StLOLin, is assassinated by Emergencyranger88 3/6/12 *In a Message intercepted by the ChiLOLese, The Supreme AI is planning to attack JapLOL. *JapLOL realizes that LOLbodia will attack them and dispatches the JapLOLese Navy. The VietLOLese Elites are also deployed to counter the attack against JapLOL 3/7/12 *The Supreme AI launches a Full scale Invasion of LOLs bu the invasion is repelled by VietLOLese and LOLs Forces 3/8/12 *EmergencyRanger88 Reveals to EASlol that the supreme AI plans to invade the republic of minecraft. *The Republic of minecraft decclares war on LOLbodia *IROFLaq declares war on all of the allies of VietLOL for attacking Major Cities in LOLBodia *The Death Bombardment Is used for the first time and it vapourizes IROFLaq 3/9/12 *IROFLan declares war on IROFLaq and LOLbodia for attacking VietLOL and their allies. *The Supreme AI is Notified that VietLOL used The Death Bombardment on IROFLaq. She becomes terrified that LOLbodia Or the ROFL island chain might be next for a Nuclear Strike. 3/10/12 *Full Scale invasion of IROFLaq's Major Cities begins *The LOLscow International Airport massacre occurs, with 209 people dying. It was revealed that the attack was led by Lev ROFLzov. Stacker, a Minecraftian soldier is revealed to have warned the airport moments before. He was critically injured by Lev, being shot with a ROFL-Eagle. Stacker was saved by para-medics. In the war in LOLdoniesian Islands, It is also Revealed that Ho Chi-Lulz was The Mastermind of this Terrorist attack 3/11/12 *A Nuclear Disaster occurs in VietLOL. *Disaster Revealed to be accidental as the ROFLnuke stopped working and malfunctioned. *AfgLOListan Declares war on all of the allies. 3/12/12 *In a message Intereoted by LOListan; AfgLOListan Plans to invade IROFLan *LOListan Declares war on its longtime enemy, AfgLOListan. *LOListan, Backed Up By VietLOLese Forces, Launches a full Scale Invasion of AfgLOListan. *The Soviet-VietLULZ brigade Declare War on all of the allied countries and launch terrorist attacks on Ho Chi LOL city, LOLscow, LOLcraftia, And LOLingrad. 3/13/12 *Ho ROFL-kim is Killed by Emergencyranger88 at Point Blank Range due to the fact that he made vietLOL's Reputation plummet.. *Viktor Baloneykov, the brother of the late Scottyvich BaloneyKov and currently living Radar overseer Scotty, Becomes leader of the SVLB, but resigns from the Terrorist Group just 4 hour after both Pieboy and ER88 Threaten to Execute him as well. Ho Chi-LULZ, The Son of Ho Chi-LOL, Becomes leader of the SVLB. Chi-LULZ vows revenge on ER88 for killing his father 5 years ago. 3/14/12 *IROFLaq Launches a ROFLnuke at VietLOL and the USSR *The ROFLnuke headed to LOLscow is destroyed by the USSR's Anti-Missile Defense System. *The ROFLCBM Headed to LOLanoi Is Also vapourized by VietLOLese Shoop Da Whoop cannons. 3/15/12 *Emergencyranger88 takes a squad to LOLkraine, where Ho Chi LULZ is supposedly hiding at. He fiinds no signs of Ho Chi LULZ there, But LOLkraine Pledges to assist VietLOL and the USSR in the war in southeast LOLsia. 3/16/12 *LOLba Pledges to assist VietLOL and the USSR in the war in SouthEast LOLsia. *IreLOL declares war on LOLbodia, AfgLOListan, IROFLaq, and LOL-Qaeda 3/17/12 *Emergencyranger88 is Supposedly Killed When his OMGJet Exploded Due to SAM Sites in LOLbodia Firing on it when he was returning from the USSR 3/18/12 *Emergencyranger88 is revealed to have survived the plane crash. He is currently in LOLs. It is also revealed that LOLbodia had SAM sites near all borders of LOLbodia. *A Cease Fire Is Declared. and it stays that way for a month. 4/17/12 *LOLbodia Breaks the Cease Fire by Launching ROFLNukes at Great LOLtain, The ULR, VietLOL, AustROFLia, and IreLOL. Most of the Missiles are Destroyed Either by the USSR ADMS Or By VietLOL Intercepting them. The Last ROFLnuke is Disarmed when ER88 Hacks into the LOLBodian Nuclear Missile and Uploads the Abort Codes to it, Disarming the ROFLnuke 4/18/12 *In Retaliation for the Failed Nuclear Strike, Ho ROFLMAO-Kim Beams To ROFLington D.C, Steals the Portable Nuclear Pocket Bomb(The Actual one), And Beams to Hi-LOL in VietLOL. He Threatens to detonate it in 8 hours unless Emergencyranger88 Hands Over VietLOL. *1 Hour Later, Rumours Start to come in that ER88 was Fatally Poisoned By a Rigged Bottle of IWAY Vodka. This Is Confirmed to be False. *20 minutes Later: The ERRA Defuses the Pocket Nuclear Bomb. 4/19/12 *Rumors come in that Ho ROFLMAO-Kim is planning an attack on DubLOL 4/20/12 *LOLBodia Allies with AROFLgentina, The Only Dictator Country in South ROFLica. VietLOL And LOLzil, Seeing this as a possible threat, VietLOL Declare war on Aroflgentina *DubLOL gets attacked by the SVLB. An hour later, the enemies in DubLOL are obliterated by the Blake Space Station. *The USSR states it will not declare war on AROFLgentina, as the two countries have are allies. The USSR and AROFLgentina sign a pre-emptive cease fire and refuse to attack each other. *Pieboy recieves word of a possible invasion of LOLosibirsk. PSAS are dropped into the area and engage large amounts of LOLbodian soldiers. After a long firefight, the PSAS stood victorious. *A Revolution In Aroflgentina Oeverthrows the dictatorship in AROFLgentia and it Becomes Part Communist-Part Democracy. LOLbodia, Seeing that it has traded The 2,200 ROFLnukes for nothing, Breaks off the Alliance with AROFLgentia *VietLOL Declares Peace with AROFLgentina *An attempt to assassinate Ubuntux goes awry when Johnson is badly wounded in an explosion with EASlol and Stacker. Johnson passes away of blood loss shortly after. *Commander Ubuntux is killed via a joint effort made up of Pieboy, ER88, EASlol, and Tactic Advisor Nikolai. EASlol and Pieboy are relieved to have Johnson and Volishinov avenged, and the group, along with Stacker, fly back to the USSR in Nikolai's Pave Low. *The USSR, LOLbodia, IROFLaq, and AfgLOListan sign a cease fire, and the USSR leaves the war. 4/21/12 *VietLOL signs a cease fire with IROFLaq and AfgLOLstan, But still goes to war against LOLbodia. Reason Being: They had a LOLbodian in the Terrorist attack. *LOLBodia Launches a Revolution against the Dictatorship That it was under for 40 years. LOLbodia is Now in a civil war, 4/22/12 *ER88 States that he will support the Rebels that are rebelling against the dictatorship. *IreLOL declares peace with IROFLaq and AfgLOLstan as long as the latter two countries don't do anything stupid. *IreLOLish President Natesworld2K stated that he will support the LOLbodian Rebels. 4/29/12 *LOLbodia Splits into two countries. Nroth LOLbodia and South LOLbodia. *ER88 Kills Chi-Lulz After a lengthly Physical fight against SOIkarov and Chi-Lulz, By Pulling the Knife that Chi-Lulz Stabbed him with out of his Chest, and Throwing it at Him, Thus Ending the War. Category:Wars that took place offscreen Category:wars Category:Wars that took place offscreen Category:wars Category:Wars that took place offscreen Category:wars